La nieve sigue cayendo
by Kini-chan
Summary: (¡Todos los capítulos arriba!) Ken está en serios problemas... y sólo alguien podrá salvarlo... (Con un montón de advertencias, que no puedo poner aquí porque están larguísimas, así que lean por favor) Mi fic de regreso a Digimon ^^. Reviews, on
1. Introducción

_ Woah! Mi fic de regreso a Digimon (nada como escribir fics de Digimon, en serio ^^), gracias a Anairb Black por animarme muy amablemente a subir esto ya ¬¬'.... _  
_Aunque, por primera vez en mi vida, siento algo de ¡miedo! porque no sé muy bien cómo manejar la genial idea que ví plasmada en un doujinshi japonés (porque no me pienso quedar con el crédito de tal idea ñ_ñ'), lo único malo es que no sé el nombre del autor... porque, ¡no sé japonés! u_u', así que lo siento si esto viola derechos de autor o algo por el estilo ¬¬, aunque, claro, mi reconocimiento lo tiene ñ_ñ'. Lo que si puedo poner es que Digimon no me pertenece, es de Akiyoshi Hongo y de la Toei n_n._  
_Quiero agradecer a mi "donante desconocido" quien me dió las imágenes del doujinshi (que por cierto, voy a adaptar a mi estilo de narración, voy a agregarle cosas, y eso, pero el seguimiento de la historia (según los dibujos ñ_ñ') se mantiene, creo que ya había dicho que no sé japonés u_u') ya que sin su generosa y desinteresada aportación esto no hubiera sido posible (gracias, te debo una ^.~)._  
_No atraso más lo inevitable, sólo pongo las siguientes ** ADVERTENCIAS ** (léelas bien, por favor, no quiero que te traumes luego):_  
_**Este fanfic contiene algo de lime (o lemon, según como lo veas, porque la verdad ya no sé hasta qué punto es cada cosa T_T), YAOI, abuso sexual (lo que es una relación pederasta (pederasta: un adulto con un niño ~_~'), así que si creen que no lo pueden soportar, será mejor que no lo lean, porque, ¡me extiendo mucho en las explicaciones, no puedo evitarlo ¬¬'!**_  
  
_¿Sigues aquí? Ok. ¡Ya advertí, para mentes abiertas! ñ_ñ' _  
  
_Atte: Kini-chan_  
  
_PD: Lo siento, Ken-chan, siempre de los siempres te hago sufrir ~_~'._  
  
  
  
  
  


**LA NIEVE SIGUE CAYENDO**

  
  
_**Introducción**_   
  
Un niño caminaba por las solitarias calles de Odaiba en aquella tarde de invierno. La nieve apenas había empezado a caer, aún así, se arropó un poco más...   
Realmente no sabía muy bien lo que hacía ahí, sobre todo él solo, no conocía muy bien Odaiba y aquella calle no se le hacía para nada conocida, ¿se habría perdido?   
Tal vez es que estaba muy distraído, pensando en todo ese asunto de Arukenimon, Mummymon... Yukio Oikawa...   
El solo nombre lo hizo estremecerse... cerró los ojos y trató de tranquilizarse, no llegaría a ningún lado así...   
Salió de su casa demasiado temprano, recordó que su digimon, Wormmon y los demás habían ido al Digimundo para recuperarse luego de esa pelea en contra de Deemon, aunque... el más cansado era él... sí, estaba cansado...   
Suspiró, de alivio, había llegado al parque de Odaiba, ahora, al menos sabía en dónde estaba. El temperatura seguía bajando, era obvio, porque no había nadie en el parque en esa tarde.   
Pensó que solamente él estaba tan loco como para salir con este frío...   
- Disculpa, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?   
Ken Ichijouji volteó a ver a la persona que había puesto una mano en su hombro. Estaba sorprendido, pero el hombre seguía sonriendo.   
- Ven, te quiero hacer una pregunta.   
- Este, señor... yo no...   
- ¿No crees que está muy solitario aquí?...   
Ken se estaba poniendo nervioso... ¿qué era lo que quería, una dirección o algo?, pues él no sabía nada, tenía que decírselo...   
- También está helando, ¿no lo crees?...   
La mirada del tipo realmente le incomodaba, tenía que hacer algo, pronto. Retrocedió. Aunque sólo medio paso, esa persona desconocida aprisionaba fuertemente su muñeca.   
Ken lo miró horrorizado y el hombre sonrió.   
- Vamos a un lugar que no esté tan frío...   
Trató de safarze, pero no lo logró...   
- ¡Suélteme!   
- Grita lo que quieras... nadie te oirá...   
El hombre lo empujó hasta el pequeño kiosko que había atrás del parque, ahí, lo aprisionó contra la pared.   
- Tienes una piel muy suave - le dijo, acariciando su mejilla y finalmente pellizcándola.   
El chico mirada hacia otro lado, tratando de evitar el contacto visual, ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando cuando dejó que el tipo se le acercara tanto? ¿Qué iba a pasarle ahora?   
El hombre jaló la bufanda blanca de Ken, dispuesto a quitársela.   
- No necesitarás esto.   
Aventó la prenda a un lado y se aproximó de nuevo a Ken.   
- Quiero que estés tranquilo y que me obedezcas... ¿de acuerdo?   
Ken no sabía qué hacer, ¡estaba totalmente a la merced de un enfermo a quien ni siquiera conocía! Así que asistió lentamente...   
- Muy bien - sonrió.   
El tipo se quitó la corbata. Rodeó a Ken y con la misma corbata que se había quitado amarró las manos del niño, inmovilizándolo.   
- Así será más cómodo - dijo él, sonriente.   
Ken bajó la mirada. Ahora estaba enojado. Muy enojado, consigo mismo, por ser tan débil y no poder protegerse solo...   
Después de hacer esto, sentó al chico en una de las mesas que había en el kiosko. Ken miró afuera, la nieve seguía cayendo... estaba helando... nadie vendría...   
De pronto sintió como el tipo desgarraba su suéter, para luego empezar a desabrochar su camisa. El hombre se detuvo y lo vió, gustoso de poder darse un festín así.   
De nuevo, el chico de ojos azules se hizo como que buscaba algo en el suelo. Su pecho y abdomen estaban desnudos... no podía evitarlo, todo estaba perdido... Sintió unas pequeñas lágrimas que se formaban en sus ojos y lentamente resbalaban por sus mejillas. Nunca se había sentido tan indefenso, tan humillado.   
Empezó de pronto.   
Esa persona acarició toscamente su cabello y su cuello. Ken cerró los ojos y ahogó un grito, aunque no pudo retener más las lágrimas que comenzaban a salir más rápido cada vez. Sin embago, no llegaron a caer, ya que el tipo se las tomó con un beso en la mejilla.   
- No llores - le ordenó, con una sonrisa sádica.   
Sus manos empezaron a descender, pasando por su cuello, acariciando su pecho...   
- Tu piel... tan limpia... tan suave... me gusta...   
Se detuvo en un punto del pecho de Ken, quien no pudo ni siquiera ver la sonrisa macabra del tipo cuando apretó fuertemente sus pezones con ambas manos.   
No pudo evitarlo. Ken gritó fuertemente y cayó... terminando ahora acostado sobre la helada mesa.   
- Así está mucho mejor, ¿no es cierto? - sonrió de nuevo.   
Ken tenía los ojos cerrados... no entendía porque sus mejillas estaban rojas ni porque sentía aquello tan raro...   
Lo único que sí sabía era que todo esto estaba mal... lo estaba... violando...   
El hombre movió de nuevo sus manos en el pecho de Ken.   
- Estamos más cómodos - dijo, antes de inclinarse y empezar a besar y a lamer el pecho del niño.   
El pequeño gimió ante toda esa carga de sensaciones. ¡Pero no le gustaba! ¡No quería estar ahí! ¡Quería que lo dejara en paz!   
"¡Qué se termine todo rápido, por favor!" Apretaba los párpados con más fuerza... "Dios mío, tengo miedo, tengo mucho miedo..." el tipo seguía explorando su cuerpo con la lengua "¿Por qué soy tan débil?"   
Entreabrió los ojos. Afuera, seguía nevando... ¿por qué tenía que estar nevando, por qué? "Quiero que se acabe pronto..." ahogaba los gemidos lo mejor que podía, mientras su atacante no se inmutaba ni siquiera porque el pequeño estaba temblando. La nieve... aún nevando...   
Cerró los ojos de nuevo.   
"Por favor... que alguien me ayude..."   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
_**FIN!**_  
_¿Eh? ¿No les gustó el final? ñ_ñ' _  
_Sólo era una broma ^^U. _  
_Este es el chiste de este fanfic. ¡Ustedes mandan! Pueden escoger entre tres posibles finales. ¡Primer final! El siempre servicial Takeru "salva" a nuestro desválido Ken (~_~') ¡Segundo final! Ryou-san, el maravilloso legendario Tamer regresa para salvar a su pequeño amigo (espero hacerlo bien, de veras ^^) ¡Tercer final! ¡Daisuke definitivamente no se va con los brazos cruzados al ver tan horrendo acto! (Recomendado por la autora, declarada fan del Daiken ñ_ñ', aunque eso no influye en los dibujos del doujinshi, ¿cierto?) _  
_Quiero agradecer a todos los que me han dejado reviews en mis otros fics (qué cambio de tramas, ¿ne?), y a todos los que me sigan hablando después de esto. A Kenta-kun, quien, como siempre, es el primero en leer mis fics (aunque se traten de esto X_X) y, de nuevo, a Anairb Black por escribir tan bien (y por hacerme llorar ^^') . _  
_Eso es todo por hoy, chequen los finales, y díganme cuál está mejor (aunque ya sé qué me van a decir del primero ~_~') ¡Recuerden que son caminos diferentes! Pueden escoger al azar, son historias completamente distintas y ¡espero que les guste! _  
  
_Kini-chan ~_~, sálvemos a Ken, ¿Ok? _  



	2. Takaishi Takeru

_¿Eh? ¡¿No me digas que sólo usaste la flechita y ya?! o_O Bueno... Allá tú... _  
_No tengo nada en contra del Takeken o Kenkeru (creánme, esto es Takeken T_T), pero... ermmm... la verdad, don't like it ñ_ñ, pero de todas maneras, aquí está, le voy a echar las mismas ganas que a los otros (y hasta más ._.')._  
_**Digimon no me pertenece, es de Akiyoshi Hongo y de la Toei Animation.**_  
_**ADVERTENCIAS: Esta historia está basada en un doujinshi, por lo que la idea original no me pertenece (aunque la adaptación es enteramente mía, no entiendo japonés ¬¬'), mis reconocimientos para el autor. Lime y LEMON (ajá, aquí Sí puede haber algo más fuerte T_T, así que tomen mi advertencia), una relación pederasta (adulto/niño... pobre de Ken y las situaciones que le hago pasar ~ ~'), sexo forzado (tal vez por partida doble... ¿o no? ~ ~) y YAOI, sí, YAOI.**_  
  
_Creo que es todo_  
  
_Atte: Kini-chan ._. _  
  
_PD: Fans del tierno Takeru... Don't kill me!! _  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**LA NIEVE SIGUE CAYENDO**

  
  
_**Takaishi Takeru**_   
  
- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?   
Ken Ichijouji abre sus ojos bañados en lágrimas, sorprendido por la repentina voz.   
En la entrada del kiosko estaba alguien a quien Ken conocía muy bien. Takeru Takaishi... uno de los niños elegidos...   
El hombre se volvió para ver a la persona que lo interrumpía. Takeru permanecía ahí parado, sin inmutarse siquiera por la situación en la que había encontrado a Ken... como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.   
Ken lo miraba extrañado... tratando de desentrañar el misterio del por qué Takaishi seguía ahí sin decir nada.   
Hasta que al fin habló.   
- ¿Qué pasa, Ichijouji, te gusta eso?   
El niño tembló, mientras sus ojos se empezaban a humedecer de nuevo... Negó con la cabeza frenéticamente.   
- Pues estás totalmente sonrojado.   
De nuevo negó... pero de manera más débil... todo al ver que Takeru seguía sin ninguna expresión en el rostro...   
- Bueno... no los interrumpo más... sigan adelante - extendió su brazo, en señal de invitación.   
Ichijouji no lo podía creer. Le parecía una broma. Estaba perplejo. Trató de mover sus brazos... sus ataduras no cedían... solamente se lastimó más...   
- ¡Entonces continuemos!   
Un grito.   
El tipo se le abalanzó encima de nuevo. No estaba soñando. Era de verdad. Takeru... ¡No lo ayudaría!   
Y ahora ya no trataba de ahogar los gemidos, los gritos... e incluso las lágrimas... ya no valía la pena hacerlo... todo estaba perdido... todo.   
El hombre lo sujetó firmemente para lamer su pecho y su vientre, explorando de forma cada vez más violenta.   
"Takaishi... Ayúdame... ¿Por qué...? ¿aún me odias?... ¿acaso... me merezco esto...?" el joven Ichijouji no podía evitar pensar en esto mientras Takaishi seguía viendo la escena desde la entrada del kiosko. Inmóvil.   
Mientras aquel hombre estaba entre las piernas de Ken, Takeru seguía incólume.   
Sus ojos no reflejaban emoción alguna... nada... Pero... finalmente...   
- Basta.   
Fue demasiado rápido. En un instante, el atacante de Ken estaba en el suelo. Takeru lo había dominado con gran fácilidad.   
- Así no es como se hace... - parecía decir el rubio, mientras Ken lo veía desde la mesa, todavía asustado.   
Ichijouji se levantó como pudo para verlo bien. Takeru Takaishi... todo aquello era demasiado extraño... el otro chico volteó... y le sonrió.   
Y en silencio quitó las ataduras de Ken, sin dejar de sonreír... Mientras Ken sólo lo observaba, tratando de saber qué pasaba por su mente, cómo era posible que de parecer una persona insensible y sin sentimientos se había convertido en un héroe...   
... Su héroe...   
- ¿Estás bien? Tienes frío, ¿no es cierto? Puedes ir a mi casa a darte un baño en agua caliente.   
Ken despierta a la realidad para ver a Takeru, sonriendo aún, mientras caminaban bajo la nieve. Las ropas de Ken estaban totalmente desgarradas y él solamente podía sostener lo poco que quedaba con sus manos. Lo observó largamente...con sorpresa...   
Takeru asistió, invitándolo de nuevo, esa sonrisa...   
Sin saber por qué (o más bien, sabiendo la razón)... las lágrimas empezaron a correr de nuevo. Quiso evitarlo, pero no pudo. Takaishi extendió su mano, hasta acariciar el cabello de Ken... Eso le dió rienda suelta al llanto de Ichijouji. Takeru lo atrajo hacia él, mientras Ken se recargaba en su hombro para descargar todas sus lágrimas de ira, de miedo, de frustación... de todo... Y Takaishi permaneció en silencio hasta que Ken se calmó al fin.   
- Vamos... - dijo suavemente el rubio, acompañado por unos leves asentamientos de Ken.   
Takaishi lo guió hasta su departamento, donde no había nadie, ya que su madre usualmente no estaba en casa por el trabajo.   
Después de todo un camino en total silencio, al fin llegan a la casa de los Takaishi.   
- Por aquí está el baño, Ichijouji. Cuando termines de bañarte te prestaré algo de ropa... Lo necesitas, después de todo...   
Ken lo miró. Takeru parecía tomar todo tan... ¿a la ligera?... No, era otra cosa. Se veía tan seguro de sí...   
- Date prisa, te vas a enfermar... - lo apresuró Takeru, a lo que Ken asistió, algo avergonzado.   
Entró en el pequeño cuarto de baño, en donde había una regadera. Sólo quería darse un baño caliente y olvidarse de todo... Se empezó a quitar lo que quedaba de ropa... Pensar que todo estaría bien.   
Pero no estaba bien...   
Se miró al espejo...   
Tenía marcas en el rostro y en el cuerpo, provocadas por los labios de aquel hombre que intentó violarlo. El sólo recuerdo lo hizo sentir miserable... tan... sucio...   
Desvió la mirada, mientras su cabello tapaba la mayor parte de su rostro y sus ojos de nuevo se empezaban a llenar de lágrimas... otra vez.   
Un pequeño crujido se dejó escuchar.   
- ¿Todo está bien?... ¿Ichijouji...?   
Era Takeru. Había abierto la puerta del baño. Ahora sus miradas se encuentran de nuevo, la de Ken con sorpresa, con pequeños vestigios del llanto que había iniciado de nuevo y Takeru parecía algo desubicado... Sólo Ken estaba desnudo, era todo...   
- ¿De nuevo estás llorando...? - Takaishi parece recuperarse muy rápido de la sorpresa.   
Estiró su brazo hasta que su mano se encontró con el rostro herido de Ichijouji. Limpió las lágrimas que se resbalaban por sus mejillas. Ken cerró los ojos...   
- Takaishi-san...   
- No te preocupes... ya todo está bien... - Takeru seguía con su mano en el rostro de Ken mientras éste asistía de nuevo.   
- Pero... Takaishi-san... estoy... sucio...   
Takeru lo vió atentamente. Sin ninguna emoción en el rostro. Después de unos cuantos segundos reaccionó.   
- Pues... yo no pienso así... - Takaishi tomó una de las muñecas de Ken y la acercó a su rostro, saboréandola... sólo probando su piel con el olfato.   
Ken lo observaba sin entender absolutamente nada. Estaba sorprendido. Takeru seguía acariciando su propio rostro con la mano de Ken...   
De pronto, se abalanzó contra él. Simplemente, quiso probar más... Takaishi se aferró aún más a él y Ken perdió el equilibrio, se encontró con la pared.   
Estaba sorprendido, asustado, confundido... Takaishi seguía explorando su cuerpo lentamente...   
Finalmente, Takeru se puso de pie y vió a Ken directo a los ojos.   
No decía nada, sólo parecía... exigir algo con esa mirada. E Ichijouji empezaba a ponerse nervioso de nuevo... ¿qué era...? ¿qué se proponía...? ¿Takeru...?   
- Primero tienes que tranquilizarte un poco - le dijo, al fin.   
Ken no supo como reaccionar, al igual que las otras veces, Takeru lucía sin ningún sentimiento. Parecía no afectarle en absoluto lo que pasaba...   
- Takaishi... yo no... - murmuró por lo bajo, inseguro.   
- Lo que te pasó allá no te debe de afectar para siempre. Tienes que superarlo - su expresión cambió un poco.   
- Pero yo... no creo que pueda...   
- Vamos, Ichijouji, no es el fin del mundo...   
- Takaishi... "qué cruel eres..." - estaba a punto de llorar de nuevo, bajó la mirada al escuchar a Takeru hablándole de esa manera...   
- Si quieres, yo te puedo enseñar como se hace de verdad...   
- ¡¡¿Qué dices?!! - Ken gritó, sin entender el por qué de esa mirada y esa sonrisa maliciosa en su compañero.   
- Pues eso... yo te puedo enseñar a tener sexo... pero de verdad...   
La propuesta era demasiado directa... y Ken no supo qué contestar a eso... Mientras, sí, Takeru había recuperado su rostro neutral tras aquél dejo de lujuria que mostró hacía unos instantes...   
- ¿Qué dices a eso? - le insistió de nuevo, acercándose a él - ¿Tienes miedo...?   
Ichijouji se sonrojó... trató de desviar la mirada de Takeru, pero éste lo sustuvo del rostro con mucha fuerza con una de sus manos.   
- Yo no te voy a lastimar... no te preocupes...   
Lo besó.   
Ken abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido; mientras Takeru parecía disfrutar explorando la boca de Ichijouji, totalmente concentrado en el beso. Al fin, Ken cerró los ojos también... decidió dejarse llevar... Se lo debía, después de todo...   
Se separó de él.   
- Siéntate en el suelo... - Ken obedeció...   
Takeru se puso tras él. Y lo abrazó por la espalda...   
Ichijouji sintió algo extraño... y trató de zafarse, pero Takaishi lo atrajó hacia él de nuevo. Apretó una de sus manos y lo abrazó con el brazo que tenía libre, aprisionándolo. Ken dejó escapar un pequeño grito.   
- Dejámelo todo a mí, Ichijouji... - Takeru se recargó sobre su hombro, mientras Ken cerró sus ojos, totalmente rojo.   
- Takaishi-san... ¿qué... qué haces...? - Ken se volvió ligeramente para verlo.   
- No te preocupes, yo te guiaré en todo... - empezó a besar atrás de una de las orejas de Ichijouji para lograr que se relajara... - ¿te gusta...?   
Ken lo miró... su sonrojo era evidente... Takeru lo acariciaba de una manera que no conocía... Ichijouji emitió un pequeño gemido mientras empezaba a respirar cada vez más agitado...   
- ¿Qué? ¿Estás bien...? Mmmm... Vamos, no es tan malo... - la mirada de Takeru estaba perdida en el horizonte y sus palabras realmente no llevaban ninguna emoción.   
El otro chico no entendía nada... pero, era cierto... no era tan malo...   
- ...Pero sabes que todavía no empiezo...   
Takeru finalmente había decidido que era la hora y empujó con mucha fuerza... Ichijouji gritó...   
Ken se fue para adelante al sentir todo ese dolor... pero Takaishi lo atrapó entre sus brazos.   
Le dolía... mucho...   
- ¿Otra vez llorando, querido Ichijouji...? - lo sostuvo, sonriendo como cuando le pidió que empezaran a hacer esto... - ya te lo dije, es apenas el principio...   
Era verdad... Ken seguía llorando... mientras Takeru empezó a moverse más y más rápido...   
Afuera, la nieve sigue cayendo... al final... nadie puede escuchar tus gritos...   
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
_**FIN** del Takeken (o Taken, by the way ñ_ñ)..._  
_¿Eh? ¿Me odian y me van a mandar un montón de insultos? Okay, no importa ^^', tal vez puse a Takeru demasiado sádico... pero así se ve, la verdad (al menos en estas páginas sí ^^') Sorry por aquellos que no les gustó... Y, creo que también estuvo bien que se trataran por los apellidos... para mí, Ken y Takeru no se llevan mucho... aunque quién sabe, cada quién ^^U (o tal vez era para amortiguar el trauma de escribir de un Takeru así ñ_ñ') Otra cosa... mis lime/lemon... cada vez que los leo..., ja, ja, se me hace que me quedan muy extraños, no sé si se entienda lo que quiero expresar, pero, la verdad, no me gustaría utilizar palabras más "explícitas" (aunque puedo probar ^^')... Este estuvo difícil... pero no tanto ^^U... ¿se animan a ver los otros? ¿Me dejan una opinión de cada uno de los finales? ¡Díganme cuál les gustó más! ^.^, gracias por leerme y por no matarme (por adelantado u_u')... nos vemos ^^. _  



	3. Akiyama Ryou

_Mmmm... ¿Hola? ... Eeerrrmmm... ¿Ryo y Ken? ¿Seguros? Bueno ñ_ñ', si ustedes lo dicen ^^, bueno, sí, yo debo confesar que hace tiempo tenía algo de frustración con esta pareja, ya que así conocí el yaoi ._.', ¡ejem!, si, yo era "inocente", hasta que en una web ví a Ryo Akiyama besando al pequeño Ken Ichijouji, así que le agarré algo de rencor a este niño ¬¬._  
_Pero ahora, ¡me encanta Ryo Akiyama! Soy una de sus fans ^.~. Y si escribo algo Ryou/Ken (le diré Ryoken, no sé cómo se diga, (se escucha como una técnica de combate ^^)), es porque va en este proyecto como parte del paquete y nada más. No soy pervertida y nada por el estilo. Je, je, por si acaso lo llegaron a pensar, no, no, no lo soy, ni me satisface ver a Ken en una situación así. Es sólo una historia y me pareció algo interesante, por eso lo tomé, sólo por eso. Además, hay pocos fics de Ken y Ryo en español (o, al menos yo no he encontrado ninguno ¬¬, si alguien sabe de uno que me diga, por favor ^o^)._  
_**Digimon no me pertenece, es de Akiyoshi Hongo y de la Toei Animation.**_  
_**ADVERTENCIAS: La idea original es de un doujinshi japonés (por desgracia, no sé el nombre del autor, pero tiene todo mi reconocimiento), pero la adaptación es enteramente mía, ya que ni idea de lo que dicen, no sé japonés ._.'. Hay algo de lime o lemon (sexo), sexo no consentido (violación), relación pederasta (adulto/niño... y temo que por eso eliminen mi cuenta del Fanfiction.net ~ ~') y, YAOI, que no se les olvide.**_  
_De nuevo, gracias, DD, sin ti, esto no sería posible (alguien te debe algo ñ_ñ)._  
_Escribiré "Ryou", porque así dice el doujinshi, pero no sé si así sea en realidad._  
  
_Atte: Kini-chan_  
  
_PD: ¿Por qué Ryou-san será tan kawai ^^?_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**LA NIEVE SIGUE CAYENDO**

  
  
_**Akiyama Ryou**_   
  
Afuera está nevando... Hay demasiada nieve...tal vez hasta para una guerra de nieve... ¿les gustan las guerras de nieve?   
Este es el kiosko que está en el parque de Odaiba.   
Adentro... está pasando algo... ¿ya había dicho que hay mucha nieve? Como para una guerra de nieve.   
"Débil... soy muy débil... no puedo defenderme... que ya termine, por favor...".   
Ken no podía hacer nada mientras ese desconocido seguía haciendo lo que quería con su cuerpo. Las sensaciones que le provocaba, que lo confundían y ya no quería sentir nunca más lo estaban abrumando.   
El hombre comenzó a besarlo en el cuello mientras desabrochaba el pantalón del chico y se lo bajaba.   
Llanto... gemidos ahogados... más de ese sonrojo que detestaba... y la voz de aquel tipo diciéndole:   
- Relájate, niño...   
Acarició sus labios y lo miró fijamente. El niño estaba temblando, más lágrimas... pues se imaginaba lo que vendría...   
...   
Una esfera blanca atravesó volando el pequeño kiosko hasta estrellarse contra el malvado.   
Ichijouji se incorporó, sorprendido por aquella escena...   
- ¡¡Eh!! ¿¡Qué demonios está pasando!? - gritó el hombre, girándose para ver a su atacante, mientras Ken lo miraba intrigado.   
- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡No dejaré que ningún maldito como tú toque a Ken!   
Claro, ahí estaba él... no estaba dispuesto a dar un paso atrás y lo iba a demostrar.   
Se quitó su chaqueta y se la aventó a Ken para cubrir su desnudez, quien todavía no reaccionaba del todo.   
- ¿Estás bien, pequeño? - le preguntó el héroe, acercádose a él.   
- Ryou-san... yo...   
Un ligero temblor recorre el cuerpo de Ken al ver como el hombre se ha recuperado y le ha puesto una mano encima al hombro de su superior.   
Pero Akiyama solamente se sorprende un poco y voltea hacia atrás para ver al tipo, quien al parecer pide explicaciones, ante la mirada atónita de Ken, quien todavía luce asustado.   
- Oye, niño... eres un entrometido... no tienes derecho a...   
Aunque lo más sorpredente es como Ryou lo interrumpe simplemente quitándose la mano del hombre con un golpe de su parte.   
- No vuelvas a tocarme - le dice, dejando al desconocido con una cara de desconcierto.   
Todo esto antes de que Ryou suelte otro golpe... o, más bien, otra bola de nieve en la cara de su adversario, ahora mucho más fuerte y totalmente de frente. El hombre se desvanece, mientras Ryou ríe en señal de victoria.   
- ¡¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!!! ¡¡¡Y no te vuelvas a meter conmigo!!!! - dice, alegremente, mientras el adulto se limpiaba los restos de nieve de su rostro.   
Ken lo observa, totalmente asombrado. Ryou siempre ha sido así... simplemente "sorprendente"... Era algo que le llamaba mucho la atención.   
De pronto, Ryou se volvió. Lo miró dulcemente. Le sonrió.   
Luego se echó a correr tras el tipo, tal vez para alejarlo de ahí. Ichijouji se quedó en silencio, sólo mirando, cubierto por la chaqueta de Ryou...   
Afuera, seguía cayendo nieve, pero a Akiyama no parecía importarle.   
- Te dejaré ir... pero con una condición... que no te vuelva a ver en el resto de mi vida... o si no... pobre de ti... - decía el chico, sonriente, mientras el hombre lo miró asustado y se lanzó a correr de nuevo.   
Caminó de regreso al kiosko, en donde estaba Ken, justo como lo había dejado.   
Se detuvo frente a él para mirarlo.   
Deslizó su mano por la mejilla de Ken, acariciándolo suavemente. Ken solamente lo miraba, aún con los ojos llenos de lágrimas... aún con sus mejillas rojas...   
Con la rápidez que lo caracteriza; Akiyama abrazó al chico de cabello azul, de una manera casi paternal, aunque Ichijouji tenía los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendido.   
- Ken-chan... ya todo está bien... yo te voy a cuidar... - le dijo al oído.   
Ken cerró sus ojos fuertemente y volteó su rostro de inmediato, avergonzado. Pero Ryou seguía abrazándolo, susurrándole palabras de aliento al oído.   
- Perdóname por no haber llegado antes... pero esto ya no va a volver a ocurrirte... no es tu culpa, Ken-chan, por favor, no pienses que es tu culpa... porque no lo es...   
El niño se movió un poco y Ryou abrió sus ojos... vió las ataduras de Ken.   
- ... Ese maldito tipo horrible...   
Akiyama siguió murmurando cosas como "lo hubiera matado de verdad" o "pobre de él si me lo vuelvo a encontrar", más otras menos amables... pero Ken estaba mucho más concentrado en el abrazo que le estaba brindando su primer amigo... Realmente... se sentía bien...   
Por eso resintió un poco cuando Ryou se retiró bruscamente de su lado. Akiyama lo miró extrañado y Ken también le devolvió una mirada confundida, pues ni él mismo sabía qué era lo que estaba pasando en ese instante por su mente.   
- Déjame ayudarte... no tiene caso que traigas esto puesto - dijo, al tiempo que empezaba a quitarle lo poco que quedaba de su suéter - además, tengo que desatarte... te sentirás mejor, ya lo verás, Ken-chan.   
Ryou lo hacía todo muy lentamente, tratando de no lastimarlo. Seguía quitando la ropa del chico cuando éste lo observaba fijamente... aún con tantas cosas dando vueltas en su cabeza...   
Silencio... Una ausencia de sonido que incómodaba bastante a Ken...   
- Ryou-san... yo... fuí un tonto... lo siento...   
El tamer legendario lo vió, sorprendido, acuclillado en el suelo, como estaba. Se incorporó para poder poner una de sus manos sobre la cabeza de Ken.   
- ¿Por qué dices eso? Ya te dije que no fue tu culpa, no pudiste evitarlo - le dice Akiyama, al tiempo que Ken de nuevo evitaba el contacto visual con su compañero volteando su cabeza rápidamente.   
El mayor parpadeó. Luego, sonrió, comprensivo.   
Tomó el rostro de Ken por su barbilla, para obligarlo a que lo viera directamente.   
Después, se acercó a él y posó delicadamente sus labios sobre los labios del niño de cabello azul. Ken estaba sorprendido... más que sorprendido... estaba... estaba... ¡qué echaba humo!   
- Vaya... es curioso que tengan que pasar estas cosas para darnos cuenta... de todo... - dijo Ryou, mírando fijamente a su compañero - Discúlpame, Ken-chan... ¿te sientes bien...?   
Ken negó con la cabeza para tranquilizarse, y Ryou nada más lo observaba, totalmente serio y, algo confundido...   
- Siempre te quise mucho... pequeño Ken... - dice Akiyama, aún serio - Te quiero mucho... y te quiero cuidar, para siempre... Te amo, Ken.   
Ichijouji estaba sorprendido por aquellas palabras. Lo directo de Ryou... siempre había sido así... Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del menor.   
Levantó la vista para que Ryou lo mirara, cosa que el otro aceptó encantado... sentía como se perdía en Ken... y le parecía raro que no reaccionara de otra manera... aunque Ken siempre era tan pasivo... Las mejillas de Akiyama se empezaban tornar de un tono rojo...   
- Ken-chan... - Ryou se inclinó frente a Ken.   
Los rostros de ambos chicos estuvieron muy cerca... se miraron unos instantes, analizándose mutuamente...   
Ken rodeó a Ryou con sus brazos... El mayor sonrió levemente, sin dejar de mirar el concentrado rostro de su amigo, quien aún lo observaba fijamente.   
Fue Ken quién decidió besarlo al fin... Akiyama, algo sorprendido, entreabrió los ojos, para poder admirarlo de nuevo...   
Se separaron. Ichijouji se veía feliz... más relajado... y eso hacía sentir mucho mejor a Ryou.   
Ambos sonrieron y juntaron sus cabezas tiernamente.   
Ahora fue Ryou quien besó a Ken, cuidadósamente lo fue recostando sobre la mesa en la que minutos antes había pasado todo...   
Akiyama disfrutó la dulce boca de Ken hasta que decidió separarse... lo observó de nuevo... trátando de analizar la situación. Su chamarra se había resbalado... déjando a Ken totalmente desnudo ante sus ojos... todas las marcas que le habían dejado quedaban a la vista...   
- Ken-chan... todo estará bien...   
Ken ocultaba su rostro sonrojado tras uno de sus brazos... miraba a Ryou...   
- ... Yo te voy a cuidar... Estás a salvo conmigo...   
Ichijouji lo observó de nuevo... ahora lo miró directo a los ojos... aunque las lágrimas empezaban a resbalar por su rostro, y aunque sabía que tardaría mucho en olvidar lo que había pasado... sabía que con Ryou estaba seguro...   
Ryou estaba parado frente a él... admirándolo aún... todo sonrojado...   
- Ken-chan...   
- Todo estará bien, Ryou-san...   
Akiyama sonrió apenas... y se inclinó de nuevo...   
Y Ken se abrió a Ryou... dejándole explorar su cuerpo a su pleno antojo...   
Afuera, la nieve sigue cayendo... al final... les queda tanto por descubrir juntos...   
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
_**FIN **del Ryoken ^^ (Sí, qué lindo n_n)._  
_El fic más cortito (lo sé, todos están cortitos ¬¬') y, el más especial (nunca había escrito sobre Ryou-san antes ^^U) Decidí que se trataran de "Ken-chan" y de "Ryou-san", porque así se me hizo más correcto, por así decirlo, Akiyama es mayor que Ken y he visto que le tiene mucho cariño (al menos según los fanarts... ¿o será que frecuento demasiadas páginas yaoi sin querer ¬¬?) Como sea, espero que les haya gustado ^^, espero sus reviews... ¿alguien vota por él...? ¿O quieren el Takeken ñ_ñ?... Lean el Daiken... (¡Comerciales en su propio fic! ¿qué clase de autora soy ¬¬'?) Ok, es todo por esta historia... y, como dicen en Tamers (don´t like it X_X, pero sale Ryou ^^')... "¡Tú también lucha para ser un tamer como nosotros!" Lo siento, quería decirlo ^.~, chao._  



	4. Motomiya Daisuke

_¡Buena elección!_  
_¿Conque crees que tal vez Davis y Ken tal vez sí hagan buena pareja ^^? Vaya ^^._  
_Sé que me van a decir que está mejor escrito porque es la pareja que más me gusta, pero no, estoy haciendo el seguimiento del doujinshi, del cual he tomado la idea (o sea que ya saben que la idea no es mía ~_~'), mi más entero reconocimiento para el autor._  
_**Digimon no me pertenece, es de Akiyoshi Hongo y de la Toei Animation ~_~.**_  
_**ADVERTENCIAS: La situación pederasta (relación adulto/niño) y lime (o lemon, según como lo vean), a parte de la violación (aayyy...) del principio. Por lo pronto, lo demás se suaviza, sólo que si eres diabético mejor no leas esto ^.~. Y, claro... YAOI.**_  
_(Espero que no me borren la cuenta en Fanfiction.net por esto ~_~)._  
_¡Ah! Anairb Black, sí, es éste el de todo el rollo mareador y por el cual me decidí a hacer este fic, espero que te guste ^^._  
_De acuerdo, DD, por este empezó todo el embrollo, así que tiene que estar bien T_T._  
  
_Atte: _  
  
_Kini-chan_  
  
_PD: Este es para tí, mi mejor amigo, te quiero muchísimo, gracias por apoyarme siempre en todo ^^... sabes que sin ti, jamás me hubiera animado a publicar nada de nada ._.', así que no me vengas con que no te mereces mi reconocimiento ^^._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**LA NIEVE SIGUE CAYENDO**

  
  
_**Motomiya Daisuke**_   
  
El chico de ojos cafés se había quedado perplejo ante aquella escena... ni siquiera podía mover un sólo dedo.   
Seguía nevando afuera... pero había un extraño sentimiento en su interior cuando vió aquello, rabia, tal vez, que lo quemaba, y bastante... aunque aún así no podía dejar de permanecer inmóvil.   
Ken Ichijouji, su amigo... estaba ahí con...   
Más bien... alguien estaba sobre él, entre sus piernas desnudas...   
Veía como su amigo lloraba y gemía desesperado mientras aquel inmundo hombre acariciaba su cuerpo, besando y lamiendo a su antojo...   
No lo resistió más... tomó su bate de baseball, pues aquella tarde había ido al entrenamiento (que se había cancelado por la nevada) y atacó.   
El tipo cayó al instante, inconsciente...   
Ken se sorprendió mucho al ver como todo cesaba de repente tras ese sonido sordo y abrió los ojos. Frente a él, estaba Daisuke, su mejor amigo...   
- ¿Qué haces aquí, Ken? - le preguntó Daisuke, tal vez sonando agresivo, pero todavía estaba demasiado cargado de adrenalina como para tranquilizarse...   
- Motomiya-kun...   
Ichijouji trató de levantarse, pero el tipo aún estaba sobre él, ejerciendo un peso enorme para su debilitado cuerpo.   
El otro chico respiraba agitado, tratando de calmarse, reaccionó y ayudó a Ken a safarze de "la prisión" en la que estaba, quitándole a aquel hombre de encima. Pasó sus ojos por sobre las ataduras de Ken y los cerró... adolorido.. de nuevo esa rabia que no entendía el por qué era tan grande lo invadía... Lo desató lo más rápido que pudo y se apartó un poco.   
- ¡Vamos, date prisa! ¡Tenemos que irnos! - extendió su mano, aún sin poder calmarse del todo.   
Ken se vistió, acomodó sus ropas destrozadas lo mejor que pudo y tomó la mano de Daisuke, aún perplejo.   
Daisuke lo sacó de ahí corriendo, parecía no querer detenerse.   
Y eso aún sorprendía aún más a Ken, nunca lo había visto tan agresivo... ¿cómo golpear a alguien así?...   
Además... seguía sosteniendo su mano mientras corrían bajo la nieve... eso no ayudaba mucho a que el sonrojo se le bajara un poco...   
Motomiya se detuvo cuando las luces se prendieron en la calle... no podía creer que hubiera corrido tanto... Estaban ahora cerca de su casa... Recordó por qué estaba corriendo... Ken... lo vió fijamente...   
"Eso... fue horrible... Lo que le estaban haciendo... Dios mío... No lo puedo creer... Ken..."   
Las mejillas del chico de ojos azules aún seguían rojas... cosa que perturbaba un poco a Daisuke...   
"¿Cuánto estuvo ahí?... ¿Cuánto sin que nadie fuera a ayudarle?..."   
- Corres muy rápido... Daisuke - le dijo Ken, sonriendo lo mejor que pudo.   
- Je, no te preocupes, estamos a salvo - le sonrió también.   
- Sí...   
Ichijouji bajó la voz considerablemente... se acomodó de nuevo lo que le quedaba de ropa...   
Ahora Motomiya estaba preocupado de verdad...   
"¿Cuánto?... ¿Cómo puede ser que pasen esas cosas? ¿Por qué no podía moverme cuando ví aquello?... ¿Por qué sentí tanta rabia en todo mi ser...?" sin querer, Daisuke se acordaba de las escenas vistas y las preguntas daban vueltas en su cabeza "Es mi amigo... pero... yo... Creo que necesito pensar esto... Además... tal vez él necesite estar solo..."   
- Creo que puedo acompañarte hasta tu casa, Ken. Es tarde y no quiero que te pase nada porque...   
Se detuvo... sintió como alguién jalaba su chaqueta débilmente.   
- ¿Qué...?... ¿Qué te sucede, Ken...?   
- Daisuke... no quiero ir a mi casa... No así...   
Ken temblaba totalmente... y tal vez no era sólo por el frío... Daisuke de nuevo lo observó fijamente... ¿estaba a punto de llorar?...   
- Tengo miedo, Daisuke... quiero estar contigo... por favor, quédate conmigo... - la voz se le quebraba más y más...   
La temperatura estaba bajando aún más conforme anochecía. La nieve seguía cayendo... Daisuke asistió, algo inseguro... lo único que sabía era que no quería que Ken se muriera de hipotermia y todo por no invitarlo a pasar un rato en su casa...   
Empezaron a subir las escaleras, lentamente. Motomiya no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Ken, quien la tenía perdida en algún punto del suelo...   
"Debe de ser... lo más horrible que te pueda pasar..."   
Al fin llegan al apartamento de los Motomiya.   
- Lo siento, no hay nadie en mi casa, según parece...   
Lo vió otra vez... hacía frío... aún adentro de la casa...   
- Puedes ir a bañarte, Ken... ya sabes en dónde está el baño... hay algo de ropa limpia ahí para que puedas cambiarte... te espero aquí, ¿está bien?...   
Ichijouji asistió rápido y se retiró...   
Daisuke esperó pacientemente, encendió el televisor... Podía escuchar el sonido de la regadera... ¿estaría bien todo? Esperaba que sí...   
Ken se observó en el espejo... tenía pequeñas marcas... Marcas que le habían provocado los labios de aquel hombre... se preguntaba que iba a ser lo que diría su madre si viera aquello...   
El vapor de agua al menos calentaba un poco su helado cuerpo... después de correr bajo la nieve en ese estado, sería raro que no se enfermara...   
No quería pensar demasiado en aquello, y, lo más importante, ya no quería llorar... porque si lloraba, iba a preocupar más a Daisuke y no quería eso... ya era suficiente con prácticamente haberlo obligado a invitarlo a quedarse en su casa...   
Motomiya se sacó su chaqueta y siguió esperando... las preguntas aún daban vueltas en su cabeza, tanto que el televisor estaba encendido pero él ni siquiera le ponía atención...   
Al fin escuchó pasos... Ken se acercaba...   
El niño secaba su húmedo cabello con una toalla y observaba a Daisuke, quien no quitaba la vista del televisor.   
Ahogó un suspiro y se sentó a su lado.   
En el televisor seguía hablando de cosas sin sentido y... ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hablar... ni siquiera a mirarse...   
- Ken tienes que hacer algo...   
No respondió, sólo se encogió en el sofá. Subió sus piernas y las abrazó, tal vez en señal de defensa y en busca de algún alivio.   
- Ken...   
Daisuke quería ayudar, pero no tenía ninguna emoción en el rostro, ni siquera volteaba a verlo. Era perturbador.   
- Es mejor dejar las cosas como están - alegó Ichijouji, en las mismas condiciones que el otro, mirando al vacío.   
- Tienes que decirle a tus padres, a la policía, a quien sea... pero esto no se puede quedar así nada más, Ken.   
- No hables así, Daisuke - Ken se alejó un poco de él, escondiendo ligeramente su rostro entre sus propias piernas.   
- Es lo mejor...   
- No tiene caso... ya no tiene importancia... todo está perdido...   
Al principio no quiso aceptarlo, pero...   
- ¡¿Qué?! - Daisuke se sobresaltó al oír esas palabras, todas llenas de desesperanza.   
- Soy... demasiado débil... Daisuke... por eso, ahora... no merezco... no merezco que estés conmigo... no me tengas lástima...   
Motomiya no se podía creer esto. Sus ojos por primera vez se tornaban tristes. No podía creer lo que oía, lo que veía. Los ojos de su amigo, de su amigo Ken Ichijouji, ahora se veían mucho más vacíos que nunca... y eso le dolía demasiado...   
Extendió su brazo... hasta la mejilla de Ken, acariciando su cabello en el proceso antes de tocar la suave piel...   
- No digas eso...   
Ken cerró sus ojos, para poder disfrutar de una caricia así. Tan considerada. Algo que tal vez se le había olvidado desde hacía tiempo. Daisuke siguió hablando.   
- Ken, eres muy especial para todos, para mí... por favor, no vuelvas a decir... - limpió una solitaria lágrima en uno de los ojos de Ichijouji - que eres débil... porque tú eres la persona más fuerte que conozco.   
Ichijouji aún estaba algo confundido por esa caricia en su rostro, usualmente Daisuke evitaba el contacto físico con él... pero esta vez...   
- En cuanto a estar contigo... - su mano en el rostro de Ken siguió bajando hasta la barbilla del chico mientras seguía hablando - Ken, tu sola presencia me hace sentir muy feliz. Así que no me digas eso otra vez. No pienses que porque te pasó algo así te voy a despreciar. Quiero ayudarte. Déjame ayudarte, por favor.   
Los ojos de Daisuke ahora estaban tan cargados de sentimientos que a Ken le pareció no haber visto nunca en ninguna otra persona, una sonrisa se dibujó inevitablemente en su rostro... así como un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas...   
- Muchas gracias, Daisuke.   
Se veía demasiado tierno. Sus ojos azules entreabiertos.Sus mejillas con un leve tono rosado. Su piel blanca que, al menos había recuperado un poco de color gracias, tal vez al calor de la habitación. Su boca pequeña dibujaba una sonrisa para nada forzada. Su boca. Sus labios. Irresistible.   
Todo sucedió demasiado pronto como para que Daisuke se diera cuenta.   
Apenas abrió los ojos vió la situación en la que estaba. Estaba prácticamente acostado en el sofá, sobre Ken, sus labios en los suyos. Y Ken tambien tenía los ojos muy abiertos, bastante sorpendido a su vez.   
Se separó, no demasiado rápido, pero fue bastante notorio que estaba perplejo. Todo por ser tan impulsivo. Lo había arruinado todo.   
Miró a Ken, ahora lo veía tan inocente... de seguro estaría pensando que todas las palabras que dijo las había estado utilizando para poder aprovecharse de él. Justo como aquel tipo del parque...   
- ¿Qué sucede, Daisuke?   
- Ken... yo...   
Motomiya empezaba a levantarse del sofá, cuando sintió que lo jalaban...   
Era Ken.   
Sus rostros de nuevo estaban tan cerca. Daisuke lo vió. Se veía seguro de lo que hacía y parecía no querer dar marcha atrás.   
Ichijouji lo acercó más a él y, lo besó. Daisuke no cabía en asombro, mantenía sus ojos bien abiertos. Mas Ken lucía tranquilo, con sus ojos cerrados, juntándose más a Daisuke, queriendo ser correspondido.   
Finalmente, Motomiya cerró también los ojos y se entregó a ese beso.   
Los dos jóvenes se dejaron llevar por ese beso, el problema que inicialmente los había unido allí ya no estaba en la mente de ninguno de los dos... estaban demasiado concentrados en el presente...   
Poco a poco, se fue separando de Ken entre besos y caricias para subir la parte de arriba de la pijama del chico.   
Ken lanzó un suave suspiro mientras Daisuke empezó a acariciar su vientre con dulzura...   
Afuera, la nieve sigue cayendo... al final... esto es lo que pasa cuando dos corazones laten al unísono...   
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
_**FIN** del Daiken ^^ (aunque más bien parece Kensuke ._.)._  
_¿Qué? ¿Siempre los dejo así? ^^'... Lo siento, así es... ¿qué? Je, je, ya será en otra ocasión ^^U... mmm... ¿hay alguien que alguien que lea mi fic ^^? Si hay alguien que deje un review, que no se haga ¬¬. ¿Les ha gustado? Creo que es el que batallé más para escribir ^^', porque de verdad quería que me saliera bien... ¿me ha salido bien? Bueno, ya saben, votaciones por saber cuál está mejor ^^. ¿A ver quién me sigue hablando? Chao, nos vemos ^^._  



End file.
